User talk:Tosca Fire
Hey Moss! Just a reminder, but please sign with your signature after a post so we know who posted it. Thanks! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 20:59, January 1, 2016 (UTC) It's easy. Just make a page called User:Tosca Fire/Sig (just click on the link and make it so it's easier) and import all of the coding to that page. Then go to your preferences, and make sure that you make it Floria Tosca, and after that, click the box "I want to use wikitext in my signature" which is right below the box you type the SUBST thing in. Hope this helped! ^.^ sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 14:59, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Primrosefur Sure, I can do it. I'm a bit busy at the moment, so I probably won't be able to finish it until tomorrow. One question before I go- is her hair long or short? Lost in the Darkness... 01:36, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Prim X Hawk is open c: sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:56, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I meant to put in on Flame's. XD I am such a dunderhead. Lost in the Darkness... 22:01, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Sure. You can post first c: sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:08, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ye sure, let's do it. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:53, January 13, 2016 (UTC) posting. and also, https://join.me/371-507-934 if u want. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:59, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey. When do you want to have the HawkXPrimrose kitties? I plan on having three kits: Dawnkit (she-cat), Brindlekit (she-cat) and a tom which I will own if you're ok with it? I'll name him later. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:44, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Honestly four seems like a bit much. Maybe we can have three for the moment and then we can give em more kits when the other's are grown up? Also, when do you want to have them? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:04, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Aight. If it's okay with Beau, I'll ask for a few moons time-skip. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:10, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I've contacted Beau about it, and hopefully she'll respond soon. I'll be sure to let you know! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:19, January 14, 2016 (UTC) I'd be more than happy to. :) sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 00:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Eyy. Since Beau han't replied yet, do you want to just go on and do the kit thing without the timeskip? I think now would be fine. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:19, January 19, 2016 (UTC) hey are you active here? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:31, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey. Want to get on some Primrosefur X Hawkflame action? I'd like to start rping the kits as well. — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 14:12, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Of course! As soon as a get the chance. I'm going to be pretty busy over the next couple of days, so I might be a little late in getting it done. ;^; But yeah, sure! Lost in the Darkness... 02:56, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I'm just checking in to see if you still wish to be active here on this wiki. We are cleaning the place up and I've been asked to message the user base to see if they wish to stick around. Please leave a message on my talk with your reply. If you don't happen to reply in a week or so, we are taking that as a 'no' so your characters will be removed. Thank you! 05:11 Mon Jan 16 2017